


Raspberry Blue

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cane Porn, Gen, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awakusu-kai's Akabayashi's job is to catch Vorona and interrogate her. Things don't quite work the way he had planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Raspberry Blue  
> Pairings: Akabayashi x Vorona  
> Rated: R  
> Prompt: From the durarara!!kink meme: violent sex between any characters.
> 
> Author's NOTE: I really doubt Akabayashi would rape a woman. But yes, here’s my warning for het rape. Since prompt is violent sex. Spoiler for Book 5-6. (also I don’t know how Akabayashi defeated Vorona so I’m just gonna wing it. probably inaccurate as hell)

_Danger._

Danger.

Danger!

The young Russian woman’s mind screamed as she ran down the unknown alleyway. It did not help that she was in an unfamiliar terrain. She had run out of ammunition. She was forced to be separated with her partner Slon while fighting against a duo far more formidable than the Russian military swat team that she had taken down as a child. 

Vorona could not believe there could be a man who could be stronger than the trained militant of her own country in this peaceful city which knew no war.

Then again this _peaceful_ city had a monster without a head. A girl who could take out a sword from her hand. And a man who could carry a motorcycle on his shoulder as if it was a tiny toddler who wanted a lift. 

Nothing in this city was _normal._

She dashed away with only her piano strings in her hand as her last weapon along with a knife hidden comfortable between her boobs. Vorona always found her breasts to be annoying as they juggled needlessly when she ran, but once they grew big enough to hide certain weapons in between, it wasn’t so bad.

“Ah little miss, that way is a dead-end.”

Vorona came to stop as she indeed came to a wall. A tall wall. She quickly looked around for a way to scale it. Behind her she could hear the sound of dress shoes hitting the pavement with a slow _‘clack, clack, clack’_

Vorona turned to face the Japanese man who was chasing her. But she didn’t see him. Quickly she looked up to see the man coming down on her from the air, the elaborately engraved cane aimed directly at her head.

She somersaulted, her fast feet climbing the walls briefly as she flung her piano strings in the air to loop around her attacker’s neck. Once she thought she had him, she pulled. It aggravated her when she didn’t feel her strings pierce through the flesh but became taunt to a single line as it cut air. 

As she came down, the man in red suits was already ready for her. Vorona gritted her teeth to at least knee the man, but the aggravating man simply turned, gliding away as if he was moving in water, easily avoiding her desperate attempt to take the high ground. 

_  
_

Crash!

That was the last thing she felt and heard as she lay on the floor with the man pinning her down. She quickly took out the knife between her breasts to stab at his other remaining eye, but the man grabbed it with his free hand that was not holding the cane. 

“Such a dangerous toy for a young woman such as yourself.” Akabayashi said as his fingers bled, holding tightly onto the sharp knife. 

“Not toy. Assault weapon,” she corrected him, not liking the fact that he wasn’t taking her seriously. She hated how everyone kept underestimating her just because of her age and sex. Her father and his companions, all would only train her basics or defensive attacks. It did not matter; she would modify them to fit her own ability.

But right now, all her abilities were nil against this man. 

Frustrated, she tried to pull her knife back but Akabayashi held it in place, the blood dripping down the hilt and onto the Caucasian’s pale fingers. 

“Now, now. I suggest we be civil. I’m sure we can talk this out. I just need to know, who hired you to kill our little miss.” The man with sunglasses that did not hide his scar on his eye pleasantly smiled. It did not fit with this perilous situation Vorona was in. 

“Business. Not related to you,” Vorona said with a flat voice.

“Oh but it is our business you see. The little miss you tried to assassinate… is someone our company really deeply cares for,” the man with the scar said with a smile as he ripped the knife out of Vorona’s hands easily, like taking a candy away from a child. Before she could react, Akabayashi grabbed Vorona’s two hands together and stabs the knife through both palms, staking her to the floor.

Vorona screamed in pain. 

She quickly bit her lips, more embarrassed that such small pain made her scream like a common girl. But her brain was still screaming at her, _’Danger! Danger! This man is Danger!’_

“B-Business. I do not speak of my employer,” Vorona moaned in pain. Akabayashi simply sighed.

“That’s unfortunate. Since I have to pry it out of you,” Akabayashi sat on her stomach. Then he stabbed the cane right next to her head. She did not even blink even as the concrete floor next to her cracked. Akabayashi smirked; he had to give her credit for bravery.

“It’s really a nice day today. Not a day one should shed blood. I really suggest you go ahead and tell me the name of your employer before things get really messy. It’s hard to clean up once the sky rains blood, if you know what I mean,” Akabayashi continued to talk as he placed his both his hands on the end of the cane as he looked down at the blonde woman below him. She just glared back. 

Akabayashi smiled again as he sat up. But before she could try to pull herself up, he stepped hard on the knife, twisting it. She gritted her teeth as she cursed her weak hands that impaled her to the floor.

“Speaking of which, I believe you tried to kill Sonohara Anri-chan too before.”

Her face was flushed and she huffed in pain as her glazed as looked up in confusion.

“You know, the girl who can pull katanas out of her hand?”

_  
_

Ah.

Akabayashi noted how the woman’s eyes instantly showed recognition. 

“So it was you who tried to kill her.” Akabayashi stomped and twisted on the knife viciously now, making the woman cringe again in pain. 

While tears ran down her burning cheeks, Akabayashi pulled up his cane and unzipped her white biker outfit. Then without much warning, he shoved his cane in between her legs, between those velvety virgin muscles that have never known anything hard inside before. 

Vorona screamed for the second time as she was penetrated once again. 

She quickly grimaced and bit her lips hard, drawing blood as the cane rocked in and out of her. Blood was her lubricate as Akabayashi continued his ‘small talk.’

“Hmm… it seems my cane is your first time? Ah well, at least you have saved yourself properly. It’s hard to see a nice Yamato Nadesico these days. Ah~ I’m getting side tracked. Now then.”

The cane entered inside her deeper as Vorona shivered at its intrusion. 

“What is the name of your employer?”

Vorona shook her head, refusing to answer. Her hands squeezed around the knife that impaled her, angry at its betrayal. Akabayashi simply sighed once again. 

“You’re not making my job any easier. I really don’t enjoy violence and blood,” the man lied as he pulled out the cane. The long stick was coated with blood and other clear fluid. Akabayashi now toyed with the young woman’s other virginal entrance.

“Is it pride that keeps you from talking? I’d really not kill unless I have to,” was the only warning until the cane once again pierced Vorona, deeply entering her ass. 

The young woman curled, trying to close her legs, wanting to force out the violating perpetrator but with no avail. 

 

Akabayashi continued to slash inside her with the end of his cane, watching the Russian girl squirm under him.

“I don’t take too kindly that you’ve been trying to kill two beautiful young girls with bright future ahead of them. You know, those two suffered a lot in their lives. I’m not quite sure why you’ve taken this job, and I suppose the blame should be on your employer rather than yourself but…” Akabayashi continued his pleasantries with the foreigner as her white milky boobs bounced along with the rhythm of the rocking cane. 

“…but I don’t think you’re totally free of blame, seeing as you took on the job yourself,” the man in blood red suit said as he pulled out the cane once more to plug it back in to the first bloody entrance. Vorona silently screamed as she curled her toes as she felt the hard rod rip into her once again. 

“Blood for blood. If you try to kill someone, or have killed someone… well… you can expe-“ but Akabayashi was cut off short as Vorona finally managed to pry off the knife from the floor as she grabbed her piano strings and looped them around the man’s thick neck. She yanked on it, hard, and this time she was very pleased to feel the flesh sink in. 

Akabayashi smirked as his face and neck grew flushed as the oxygen started to slowly cut off. He still continued to rock his cane in and out, as Vorona panted in the same tandem. She frowned just a bit when no matter how hard she pulled, the piano wires just won’t cut through that thick neck, slicing it off easily as she had done to other men. This man was strong. His muscles were not like others. 

She gritted her teeth as she pulled and pulled, using all her strength as the engorged rod violated her again and again. She shivered as it touched her sweet spots, encircled around her tightening muscles and forced her to feel pleasure within the pain. 

The yakuza did not say anything as his face grew redder and redder, the color of his skin significantly different from above and below the piano string that wrapped around his neck. The man also did not stop grinning, his white teeth shining brightly in contrast to the blood surfacing on his facial skin that matched the color of his hair and his suit. The man with the scarred faced continued to ram his ’cock’ inside her, fully aware that she was coming closer and closer to her climax.

Vorona hated to lose. She refused to lose. But her body could not handle the rhythm that fully penetrated her and she was unable to control the orgasm that crashed into her body for the first time. Feeling the waves of pleasure fill her completely as blinding white light stole her vision, her fingers finally loosened her grip and she fell unconscious to the concrete floor.

Akabayashi watched as the Russian girl lay on the floor panting and motionless. He simply rubbed his neck covered in blood now as he pulled at the wires. 

Once blood returned normally to his face and he could speak again, he pulled out his cellphone and called a familiar number.

“Shiki-san, I’m sorry. I think I fail at interrogations.”

 

 

 

-end


End file.
